HSFWiki:Fanstuff Guidelines
The rules of the HSFWiki. 1: General These rules generally apply to all fanstuff. 1.1 * Any article here is written for the public. Anyone can edit whatever they want, unless it is protected by an . However, please try to improve, not do work for other people. If a user reverts your alteration to his or her fanstuff, please respect that. Please don't get overprotective over your work or add a "Do not edit this page" notice to it. 1.2 * Only use words/themes/etc. that have appeared in the Haruhi Suzumiya series. 1.3 * When transcribing stories or emails, please follow the transcription standards. This includes CAPITALIZING AND BOLDING the speaker's name and using {italic and curly brackets} for non-spoken actions and scenarios. 1.4 * Use good grammar and spelling. Make sure your stuff is readable. Slight errors can be tolerated, but horribly written text needs to be rewritten correctly. If you don't know how to spell a word, Dictionary.com is a good place to find out. 1.5 * For fanstuff that uses multiple pages, you need to use subpages. This includes but is not limited to email shows, multi-chaptered fan fictions and text adventures. If you do not know how to use subpages, the paragraph below will teach you. Say, for example, you have a fanstuff called Haruhi Fan Fiction, and you have different pages for every different chapter, then each chapter page must be a subpage of it - so Chapter 5 should be called something like Haruhi Fan Fiction/Chapter 5, and not called Chapter 5. 1.6 * All fanstuff must heavily feature Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya characters, places, and/or themes. 1.7 * When using MOHS characters, you need to make them act in character. Only rare exceptions are allowed and only when it makes sense with the plot of the story. 1.8 * Do not copy large amounts of text off of any other non-original source, including transcripts of toons. Do not copy off of other people's fanstuff without their permission. Do not duplicate your fanstuff on multiple pages. All of these are plagiarism. ** If a fiction, concept, plot or character is deemed too close or too similar to another (as seen by majority of users), the item must be changed or be deleted. In the event of a dispute, whichever item was created or thought up first will be seen as the original. 2: Signatures A signature, or sig, is the writing that you sign after talk page comments by using three or four tildes (~~~ or ~~~~). When you press the "save page" button, the tildes are converted to your sig. To set your sig, log in, go to , and put what you want for your sig in the "Your nickname" box. However, it must follow the below rules. If you use a template for your sig, then the template must follow the below rules too. 2.1 * Your sig cannot be longer than either YOUR USERNAME + 6 NORMAL-SIZED CHARACTERS or YOUR USERNAME + 12 SMALL CHARACTERS. This is normal sized text. This is small text. You can mix it, and have normal sized and small characters, but remember that 2 small characters equal 1 normal sized character. 2.2 * Your sig cannot contain characters larger than text this size. All big text must be shrunken. 2.3 * It's recommended that you use a template for your sig, to make it easy for you to change your sig. However, the template must be a subpage of your userpage, for example, . If that's where your sig is located, then using will make your sig appear. Do not use Template:YOUR USERNAME's sig. 2.4 * If your sig contains code that takes up more space than one whole line in an edit box, you need to either get rid of some of the code, or make it into a template. (For information on how to do the latter, see the above rule.) 2.5 * If you choose to have an image in your sig, it must be no more than 15 pixels tall. To have your image automatically resize, make it like this: . This will not work on images that are much taller than wide. Images whose width is 10 pixels or less count as one normal-sized character. Anything wider counts as two normal-sized characters. Images that stretch lines extra high or low must be resized to not do so. 2.6 * Your signature should include your username or something similar to it. You are allowed to abbreviate, make minor alterations to, and add additional words and symbols next to your name, but it must be easy to tell it's still you. 2.7 * Bright colors such as the default yellow and white text aren't allowed in signatures. If you wish to use similar colors, goldenrod and gray are possible alternatives. 3: Userpages These rules apply specifically to userpages, which is anything in the User: namespace. 3.1 * No "hate", "dislike", "on notice" lists about users or anything related are allowed. Lists listing "liked" users and such are okay. 3.2 * No advertising that you are a member of a User group unless you are. 4: Email Shows These rules apply to all types of email shows: Fake Character Email, Wiki User Email, and Other Character Email. 4.1 * All emails must be at least 20 lines long, not counting blank spaces, summary, easter eggs, fun facts or the email the character receives. 4.2 * Don't create an email show unless you plan to use it.